


Light Punishment

by ahunmaster



Series: Ogre AU [56]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angry Sex, F!Soundwave - Freeform, F/M, Gender Bender, Genderbending, Kissing, Ogres, Riding, Sexual Content, Soundwave's calling the shots here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 11:09:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5373143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bombrush doesn't mind when Soundwave's angry and calling the shots.  In fact, he loves it a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light Punishment

"You know, if this was all I had to do-"

 

"Shut up."

 

Bombrush didn't say anything as he let the human commander thrust hard into his hips.  But as he tried to reach up to steady her hips, she slapped them away hard.

 

"Are you sure?"

 

"Bombrush, you either shut up or you're stuck in the doghouse for the next month.  Do I make myself clear?"

 

"I was just offering.  You looked like you needed a little help."

 

"I-" Soundwave slammed her hips down harder to cause the Ogre General to groan, "-don't need your help.  If you don't want me to stop, then be a good little ogre and stay still.  I'm not done with you yet."

 

"Oh, I sure hope not," Bombrush chuckled, "Because I'm starting to like your punishment."

 

That resulted in the human slapping their hips flush, his cock deep in her pussy as he groaned at the sensation.

 

"...If I had intended to punish you," her voice coolly rolled out as her narrowed and somewhat joyful eyes glared down at him, "Your cock wouldn't be anywhere near me let alone this deep inside me."

 

The ogre could only shiver and pant as he watched her hand rubbed her stomach, his giant cock nestled deep in her wonderful body and squeezing oh so wonderfully around him.  Primus, it didn't look like it, but that was what a little ogre magic could do.  Fully seat his behemoth of a cock inside the tight walls of the woman he loved.

 

"I am merely  _taking_  what I want and you happen to be getting something out of it.  But let me be clear-" she leaned down and pulled on his hair to get him leaning up into her face, "-If I wanted to punish you, I would do so in ways you could never imagine.  And trust me when I say that you will be begging for mercy if I even choose to  _punish_  you.  Is that clear?"

 

"...Yes Commander," he purred out as he kept his body and hands down.

 

That pleased his lover as she leaned in for a deep kiss, her hands pushing (he allowed it) him down to the bed before she began to pull her hips up.

 

Primus, he thought into now sloppy make out session as she slammed back down on him, if only he could see her wet pussy swallowing his cock.  He would have to do with the wet slapping sounds to give his libido life.

 

All Bombrush had to do was be a good little ogre until Soundwave had her fill.  Then maybe if he asked nicely enough, she'd let him play a little.

 

Because if there was one thing they both liked ending a night of pleasure on, it was Bombrush bent tight over Soundwave, pounding her into the mattress like an animal until they both messily came hard.

 

Hopefully the promise of a good massage would get her to comply.

 

END


End file.
